A Year We'll Remember!
by Kokiri Girl2
Summary: LOZ, HP, YGO crossover, Link goes to Hogwarts-with others, but who? PG for blood. Will follow HP storyline! RR!
1. Off to Nowhere

Disclaimer: * sniff * I don't own anything * sniff * not Harry Potter, not Yu-Gi-Oh, not Legend of Zelda, I don't * sniiiiiiiff *even own this computer. Tael-san: * Walks in * ^_^ Just you and your little brain!!! Also thank you to Ethelflaed (SORRYDON'TOWNHER EITHERSOGOPICKONSOMEONEELSE!!!)  
  
~~~~~~~ Tael-san: FLAME HER FLAME HER FLAME HER FLAME HER FLAME HER FLAME HER FLAME HER FLAME HER FLAME HER FLAME HER FLAME HER FLAME HER FLAME HER.  
  
Kokiri Girl: * pulls out flamethrower * I'LL FLAME YOU IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP ABOUT FLAMES ALREADY!!! (muttermusesmutter) This is my first ficcy-go easy on me.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Link turned as he heard someone enter the Leaky Cauldron. Turning, he saw a man, twice as tall as a normal man, with a boy. Tom (the bartender), who he had come to know well, addressed the large man as Hagrid. (Link had spent two weeks in the inn.) Hagrid, in turn, said the young boy was Harry Potter. Everyone in the inn turned at this name. Some woman named Doris Crockford and about ten other people lined up to shake his hand. Link decided at that moment to go pack his things, 'cause he had finally found another Hogwarts student like himself to follow around, and walked swiftly up the stairs. He came down about 3 minutes later, just as Harry finished talking to Professor Quirrell. Link, under a long, black, hooded cloak, tailed Harry and calmly watched as Hagrid made the Wall split between London and Diagon Alley. Harry turned to watch it close again and spotted the still unrecognizable Link. "Who are you?" Harry asked politely.  
  
Link answered, "New Hogwarts student like you. My name is Link. Can I join you while we're shopping? We need the same things anyhow."  
  
Hagrid shuffled a bit, as if he was uncomfortable, and said slowly, "Uh, we need ter go ter Gringotts fer summat first, if you don't mind joinin' us."  
  
Link immediately answered, "Of course. I need to exchange some foreign money anyway." He said, taking out a red rupee as he spoke.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, now that we're set, let's get our Hogwarts supplies." Link said cheerily. He walked into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions right after Harry, and met a boy with a pale, pointed face.  
  
"Hello," said the boy, "Hogwarts too?"  
  
"Yes," said Harry. The conversation went on like this for a while, with Harry looking more uncomfortable by the minute. Hagrid finally showed up with three chocolate and raspberry sundaes with chopped nuts, which they enjoyed while walking down the alley. They got their books at Flourish and Blotts, cauldrons, scales, a collapsible telescope each, Potion ingredients at the Apothecary, and then stopped at the Eyelops Owl Emporium.  
  
"I've always wanted an owl." Link said in awe.  
  
"I haven't got yeh a birthday present yet, eh Harry?" Hagrid said. They all walked in, and when they walked out again, Harry had a beautiful snowy owl, and Link had a great horned owl.  
  
When they got to Ollivanders, Harry picked up his wand (Holly and Phoenix feather), and Link picked up his wand (Birch and Dragon heartstring). Walking down the alley back to the Leaky Cauldron, they saw two large boys beating up a short, skinny boy with scary hair. Walking over to the small boy, who was lying on the ground, he helped him up. He then turned to the two fat boys and said quietly, "If you want to pick on someone, pick on me." Link proceeded to start taking off the hood of his cloak. They guffawed stupidly.  
  
Pulling it off, he tucked his silver-white hair out of his pale, merciless eyes and behind his pointy ears.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
During the month that Harry spent back at the Dursley's, nothing much happened. Until about three days in when Uncle Vernon heard a loud tapping at the door.  
  
Sticking his head out the door, he saw two figures - one tall, and the other quite short - standing side by side. The tall one said hurriedly, "Does a Harry Potter live here?"  
  
Harry, standing just inside and recognizing the voice, pushed the door open further and blurted out, "Yes!!" just as his uncle shouted, "No!!" and was almost drowned out. The tall one (Who is indeed Link for those of you that guessed) merely pushed Uncle Vernon out of the way and pulled the short, freaky-haired kid from Diagon Alley inside with him.  
  
"Can Yugi and I please stay with you?"  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
After almost a month, Uncle Vernon was very tired of three wizards staying at his house. Dropping them off at the London underground, he giving an evil chuckle as one of them said, "Platform Nine and Three Quarters."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Yugi had just asked where Platform Nine and Three Quarters was, and everyone shrugged in answer. "Oh great. What next?" he asked hopelessly, and shrugging himself. "Hey, is there a pay phone around here?"  
  
Harry points to a wall that Yugi proceeds to run towards, and into. (A/N: Towards and into being one motion. Tael-san: * Laughing head off in corner * SWEETTARTSSHALLRULETHEWORLDMWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Kokiri Girl: Sorry, he's on a major sugar rush. P.S. I SWEAR I DON'T OWN SWEETARTS!!!)  
  
Yugi changed into Yami and started swearing in Egyptian as he stood again, causing great alarm to passerby. Changing back to Yugi, he inserted a quarter and dialed, thinking to himself, "I hope I'm out of earshot." ~~~~~~~ Kokiri Girl: This is the "Least Humorous of all the Chapters or Your Money Back Guarantee" because I have to have a base to my entire story and THIS JUST SO HAPPENS TO BE IT IF YOU COULDN'T TELL ALREADY BY THE TONE OF MY VOICE * mutterhearingaidsmutter * ~~~~~~~  
  
Tael-san: REPLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIES!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kokiri Girl: * Whacks over head to make him shut up *  
  
Tael-san: @.@  
  
Kokiri Girl: That's better. Oh, no replies yet? Shoot. If you reply, you could be in the story for a bit!!! Hug your favorite character (Which will soon have almost all the Yu-Gi-Oh! Characters in it) or bash your least favorite by choosing your weapon (fish, table, rake, bucket, stick, and helmet, to name a few. Make up your own!!!) AND GIVE ME IDEAS FOR THE STORY!!! Also, which do you prefer, Sweetarts or Skittles? (do not own, stupid lawyers * blows raspberry *) Flames are used to roast flame-ees ALIVE!!! Be warned, updates may take awhile because of school. And last but definitely not least, anyone swearing or writing any profanity in reviews will cause me to stop writing or sue. Ooookeeedaaaayy?!  
  
Tael-san: * Just coming around * Wazzat 'Kiri? Somming 'bout meeeeeowch!!! @.@  
  
Kokiri Girl: * Slowly putting down frying pan * So review already! ^______^ (and read Ethelflaed's ficcys too!!!) Ethelflaed: ^_________________________________________________^ Yes!!! Me too!!! Happiness!!! Kokiri Girl: Also, I COMMAND YOU TO GIVE ME IDEAS FOR MUSES!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!! * Random thunder in background * I AM EVIL!!! EVILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!!!! Tael-san: * Is suddenly running around room in circles * REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! REVIEW!!! Kokiri Girl: * Lying on random reclining chair * Music to my ears. 


	2. On to the Train!

Kokiri Girl: EVERYONE SAY "HI" TO MY NEW MUSE!!!  
  
Kimmy the Forest Nymph: Uhhhhh.hi? * crickets chirp *  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. NOTHING!!! * stars crying * NOT ANYTHING AT * sniff * ALL!!!  
  
Tael-san: What about me and Kimmy?  
  
Kokiri Girl: That's not * sniff * much of an improvement.  
  
~~~~~~~ /Yamis talking to Hikaris/ \Hikaris talking to Yamis\ ~~~~~~  
  
Yugi hung up the phone and winced. Turning back to his friends, who were quite a ways off, he ran back to them, almost running over Harry in the process. Luckily he stepped out of the way just in time.  
  
"Who's this so-called Bakura?" Link asked before Yugi could say anything.  
  
"YOU WERE EAVESDROPPING???" Yugi shouted. * is starting to attract weird stares *  
  
"No, I just happen to have excellent hearing." Link said, pointing to his pointy ears (A/N: Sorry, that was redundant.)  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
A short while later, everyone had boarded the train. Including a new character to this story.Bakura!!!  
  
Bakura, who is wandering about, just so happens to wander into the correct compartment, and scares Yugi half to death. (Or maybe the Ring guided him there, how should I know?)  
  
"AARGH!!!", Yugi shouted, scaring Harry and Ron out of their skin. "I called you five minutes ago, so how did you get here so quickly?!"  
  
"Do you know how to hot-wire a car? I do."  
  
"Bakura!!!"  
  
"Well, I do!"  
  
"You shouldn't have though."  
  
"Well, I did. And there's no way to change the past."  
  
At this, Link mumbles inaudibly under his breath, "Wanna bet?"  
  
"Hello." Harry chimed in. He was about to say, "Hi, I'm Harry. And you are?", but ended up saying, "Who are you?" which he knew was not remotely polite. But there was something not right about this boy either. ~~~~~~~  
  
Kokiri Girl: I'm sooooooooo sorry about the short chapter. Really, I am. I kinda had a lot of homework. stupid social studies. Also, my computer screwed up the last chapter. Sowwy. I just stuck the next chapter down here instead. ~~~~~~~ "Well? What are you waiting for? Capture the confounded bird and make him deliver it", a cold voice rang out in the darkness. "There is just one problem. Ma'am. He's the only one here with hands", a second, deep, grinding voice said. "Whaaaaaat? I have to write this stupid, this RUDDY LETTER?!" Another voice joined the first two, evil and full of malice. This one seemed to be a man's voice, instead of a harsh, disembodied one like the other two. ~~~~~~~ A short while after arriving at Hogwarts, there was a loud call of, "Firs' year this way! Firs' years follow me!" As Harry and his friends walked over to Hagrid, busily talking about Yugi's hair, the two millenium items, and Link's greatest foes, the subject of why Yugi, Bakura, and Link were attending Hogwarts came up.  
/Should we tell them?/  
\Yes. We can trust them\  
/Okay, but the consequences are now on your head, Yugi/ "Okay." Yugi started, and they all turned to face him. "Bakura and I came because of a disturbance in the Shadow Realm, namely a new Item seems to have arisen and we need to prepare to face it." Everyone gawked. Link said, "Okay, my turn. Three of my greatest foes have broken out of the seals the Sages and I sealed them in, namely Ganon, Majora, and Vaati." Having talked about this before, they knew who these fiends were, but were still quite shocked at the thought that they escaped. "Now that they're working together, I'll need some extra firepower, though." Everyone gawked even more. They were at the fleet of small boats now, and Hagrid was calling, "No more'n three to a boat", so Yugi, Bakura, and Link climbed into one, and Harry, Ron, and Hermione in another. ~~~~~~~ (Ten minutes later) "Harry Potter!" "GRYFFINDOR!!!" "Ronald Weasley!" "GRYFFINDOR!!!" "Link!" (Thinking, "I have the Triforce of COURAGE! As in bravery!!") "GRYFFINDOR!!!" "Yugi Motou!" "GRYFFINDOR!!! "Bakura Ryou!" His evil side surfaced at this, but Bakura was able to fight it back down, mid-word. "SLYTHER- wait -GRYFFINDOR!!!" The teachers muttered at this. As the Sorting ended, everyone sat to the feast. For some odd reason, Bakura was eating peppermint humbugs like he'd never eat again. Yugi stuffed his face with potatoes, while Link attacked the steak. Harry loaded his plate with everything he could reach and dug in. Everyone was talking happily. Until the battered owl flew through the window. "Hey, that's my owl." Link said, looking surprised. "Come here Kaepora. I'm over here." Kaepora landed painfully, wincing at every step he took. Slowly, slowly, he walked the length of the table, finally collapsing into Link's lap with a final, "For you, master Link." He then fainted, crumbling into a heap of feathers. ~~~~~~~  
  
Tael-san: Replies!  
  
Kokiri Girl: Better.  
  
Lost Dragon 'Kin: Actually, it meant that he hit it head on. We use "into and through" in our house a lot. Sorry.  
  
SailorSun8: Sure! You can hug him as soon as I can get him into the story!!! And him too!!! DeathAngel2005: TYPING!!! * computer blows up * AUGH!! TOO MUCH HOMEWORK!!!  
  
DJ-Latios: Typing.typing.AARGH!!! STUPID SPELLCHECK!!! No mom, I'm talking to the computer.  
  
Kimmy: Nothing's worse than the cheese!!!  
  
Kokiri Girl: Nope. Alright, for all you confuzzled readers out there, I was on the phone with Kimmy and started talking to cheese. WHAT?! HASN'T ANYONE BEEN ON A SUGAR HIGH BEFORE?! StarDragon Blue: 1. Try not to tick me off.  
2. What the heck is a MSTer?  
3. It is rated a humor ficcy for a reason -_-;;  
4. Someone has something to say to you. Harry: * standing on head in a clown suit * I'm a little teapot  
Short and stout  
Here is my handle  
Here is my spout  
When I get all  
Steamed up  
Hear me shout:  
"Tip me over  
And pour me out!!!" Thank you very much!!! All for now!!!!!!!! ^__________________________________________^ 


End file.
